A wide variety of intracorporeal medical devices have been developed for medical use, such as for intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires, catheters, and/or other apparatus. These devices can be manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods, and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods of manufacturing and using medical devices.